


Bright Eyes

by Scrabbleauthor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko's Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitter Croix, Blind Character, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Akko Kagari, Slow To Update, Smart Akko Kagari, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabbleauthor/pseuds/Scrabbleauthor
Summary: When she was 6 years old, Akko watched the most amazing magic show in history. When she was 6 years old, Akko became enamoured with magic. When she was 6 years old, Akko dreamt of becoming a witch.When she was 6 years old, Akko couldn't see anything anymore.





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo wee, I worked on this thing for several months, going in and out from time to time. I had wanted to write for like 2000 words or so but kept going longer and longer and now it's 5000 for the 1st chapter.
> 
> In case the summary sucked, basically, 5yo Akko is blind in this story and Croix wants to know why. That's about it for a premise. So yeah, I hope you'll enjoy it. It'll be fluffy and nice, and I'll try to avoid the serious stuff.

Akko was only six that day. However, she remembered it like it was only yesterday.

Back then in Japan, Akko was just a normal little girl, no different than any other. She was only in kindergarten and yet, was learning faster than everyone else. That made the teachers proud, which in turn made her parents proud. So, they decided to treat her a bit. During the same time, the famous witch Shiny Chariot was going to perform a magic show nearby, and hers wasn’t some run-in-the-mill magic either. This was real true and fantastical magic, with all the dazzling lights and explosions.

Thus, it was settled that they’d buy tickets for the show. Something that Akko was truly grateful and happy for. She wore her favourite dress and even a merchandise witch hat based on Shiny Chariot’s own. Akko had often watched her shows on TV and online, but never once had she been able to see it with her very own eyes. A once in a lifetime opportunity, was what Akko believed.

She remembered that day clearly, all the magical lights flying around, the music playing in the background, the great witch Shiny Chariot dancing on stage, performing incredible and colourful magic in tandem. Her eyes shined when Chariot sent a wave of bright pixie dust, engulfing the audience and transporting them all to a completely different world. There, the great Chariot turned herself into various different mythological creatures, now the witch‘s stage extending to the very sky itself. Fireworks popped around her in a spectrum of colours and shapes, and various animal-like figures danced across the sky alongside Chariot.

And then, the gigantic evil dragon appeared. It was a scary sight back then, its loud roar sending an aura of fear onto everyone. But just like any hero would, Chariot appeared on her trusty broom and lured the dragon away. Her performance had the beast flying in circles and for each snap the dragon’s menacing jaws did and each blast of purplish flame from its breath, Chariot would dodge easily, as if it wasn’t a threat at all. As enough time passed, Chariot would perform her finale.

“SHINY ARC!!!”Chariot yelled with all her might, releasing a powerful magic arrow into the dragon’s maw, causing it to explode in a dazzling display.

As the lights continue to show the beauty of magic, a portal appeared and Chariot, standing on her broom, flew in front of it. She looked back towards the crowd, watching them cheer her on with fervour, and said a few simple words;

“A believing heart is one’s magic.” The witch said, her eyes full of pride.

And when she disappeared, so did everything else. Suddenly, it was dark.

* * *

The darkness continued ever since Chariot’s show. She had a hard time walking around, seeing that she couldn’t exactly see where she was going. Her parents were so worried about it and immediately took her to the hospital. They were talking to someone, Akko assumed to be a doctor’s voice, and was using a bunch of scientific lingoes that she didn’t understand yet. But then, she did hear something she could interpret.

Akko was blind. Somehow, the lenses and nerves in her eyes had been damaged, rendering her unable to see, well, anything.

Her mother had been terrified. She demanded on using some ‘laser technology’ but the doctor said that no such technology existed yet to repair the extensive damage her eyes suffered. It was a miracle that whatever caused it didn’t cause Akko any lasting pain, and how the scars, despite being critical, did not damage any surrounding tissue. In short, it’s as if she was born blind, even though she wasn’t.

In the end, Akko understood what that meant for her. There was no cure, no procedure, no anything that can bring her sight back. She was like this forever.

She cried hard that day. No longer was she able to look into her parents’ eyes. No longer was she able to read her favourite book or watch her favourite cartoons. And just recently, no longer will she be able to watch the beauty of magic. Her life, at the tender age of six, was over before it even truly began.

Since then, Akko was homeschooled. Despite not even starting the basics of education yet, the schools nearby did not have any support for the visually disabled like herself. And the ones that did were too far away for her parents’ liking. They had about a month left before school began and while her parents were hesitant at first, it didn’t give them much of choice. They decided to hire a tutor for Akko, despite how expensive it can be. So, they began their search.

Fate, however, can be funny sometimes.

* * *

“Kishi-dear, I’ll be leaving now. Don’t forget to feed Tamtam.”

“Yes, honey.” He replied as the door closed with a click.

Kishimaru Kagari was a simple man. He didn’t have some fancy high-end job like his wife, but honest work is honest nonetheless. Both of them had similar jobs; Kishimaru as an elementary school teacher and his wife’s job as some kind of supervisor in a large company. Unfortunately for him, he had planned to quit that very month due to Akko’s condition.

He didn’t hate his job but Akko can’t be left alone at home, not when she can’t even take care of herself. While his wife was searching off to find a tutor, he would stay at home to take care of Akko. After all, the tutor's job would be to provide Akko with the very best of homeschool education, not cook her lunch.

Kishi (short for Kishimaru) sighed as he heard their cat Tamtam meowing loudly in front him. Tamtam was such a needy cat from Kishi’s view. With its shiny black fur and yellow eyes, Tamtam always begged for more food, even when the bowl was full. It was a wonder how it continued to stay fit and healthy for a house cat, unlike Kishi himself who’s starting to pack a few pounds.

Kishi folded his newspaper and placed it on the table in front. He stood from his chair and went to the kitchen, grabbing some cat food for the cat. If he didn’t, Tamtam would continue to pester him until he did, and he really did not want to deal with the noise so early in the morning.

Just as he finished opening up the can and dropping all of the wet cat food into Tamtam’s bowl, a few knocks were heard from the front door.

 _Knock knock knock_

“I’m coming!” he yelled lazily. He placed the bowl down and watched as Tamtam devoured the whole thing faster than anything he’s ever seen. The knocks became more frequent and loud as time goes by.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“I said I’m coming!” Kishi yelled back louder, frantically wearing his slippers and walking to the door. Finally there, he reached out to the handle and opened the door to see… a random woman wearing a grey tattered cloak and a weird-looking big hat. While Kishi can boast how he knew a lot of people from his job alone, this, however, was someone completely new.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds in complete silence. Kishi didn’t notice it but the woman was trembling a bit. In the end, the house husband broke the awkward silence. “Uh… Hello?”

Suddenly, the woman straightened herself and pulled her hat back a bit, revealing her eyes. “Good morning, sir! I believe this is the Kagari household?”, she asked with confidence not seen within their first few seconds of meeting.

“Ahm, yes? I’m Kishimaru Kagari.”, he introduced himself, giving out his arm for a handshake. “Nice to meet you, miss…”

“Croix. Croix Meridies. But you may call me Croix.”, she replied, not noticing the hand sticking out.

“Um, alright then…”, he pulled it back. “Is there a reason for this visit, Miss Croix?”

“Indeed there is, Sir Kagari! However, it is best to discuss it in private. May I come in?”

For any normal person, one would think that letting a stranger into their house was a bad idea. However, this Croix person did not seem in any way malicious to Kishi, so he moved out of the way and allowed his guest to come in. For some odd reason, he felt it was a reasonable choice. He wasn’t sure, so he tried not to dwell into it.

“You can put your shoes in the drawer, by the way. I’ll go prepare some tea.”, he said, walking to the kitchen. “In the meantime, you should wait in the living room. I’ll be right with you.”

Croix walked in, shoes off, and inspected her surroundings on her way to the living room. The Kagaris were a well-off family, owning their own large house and all. The living room was spacious and neat, with beige walls surrounding it. There was a grey rectangular sofa in the middle, alongside a similarly designed armchair and a simple wooden coffee table. One or two shelves littered next to the walls of the room and in them were pictures of the family, some potted plants and several trinkets. All in all, the room had a nice warm “homey” feel to it.

Croix took a sit on the sofa and waited somewhat nervously as Kishi poured some water into a stove kettle. While waiting for the water to boil, Croix could hear Kishi’s steps come to her direction. The man walked into the living room and directed himself towards Croix. “Sorry for the wait. Wasn’t really expecting someone coming to visit today. Haha…” Kishi awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit.

“It’s fine. I-I am here for an important business anyways, so no need to work yourself over.”

“Ah, thank you.” He slightly bowed, once more out of habit. He then took a seat on the armchair, “So tell me, Miss… Meridies, is that right?”

“That is correct but you can call me Croix.”

“Okay then, tell me, Miss Croix. What business do you have here? You said it was something important and private?”

Croix clapped her hands. “That’s right! I’m here to talk about the predicament you have at the moment.”

Kishi was confused, “What predicament?”

“Oh you know, it’s about your—” Just then, the two heard the kettle whistle sharply in the kitchen. Kishi stood back up and proceeded to leave the room hurriedly. “Oh sorry about this! I’ll go prepare that tea.”

“O-oh, do take your time! No need to rush!” Kishi left the room towards the kitchen, leaving Croix once more alone with her thoughts. There, she began thinking to herself, _‘Oh, dealing with people is so difficult! To think, some do this willingly on a daily basis! It’s insane! How does Chariot do thi—’_ Croix stopped herself halfway, no longer wanting to continue that train of thought. That person left a bitter scar in her heart and she’d prefer not to dwell on it.

She pulled out her phone and checked the time. She had barely been here for ten minutes and she was already uncomfortable. She was hoping to get straight to the point but as of right now, all she could do was twiddle her thumbs. Being in a random person’s house was so weird.

As if God answered her prayers, Kishi walked in with a tray of cups and a teapot, presumably filled with the hot tea. He picked and placed them onto the coffee table, and put the tray away. After pouring some kind of odourless tea, he gave the first cup to Croix. “Here you go. I hope it’s to your liking.”

“Thank you.” She replied, taking the cup. She could feel it’s warmth radiate through the cup itself.

“No problem.” Kishi took his own cup. “So, tell me again what you wanted to talk about? You said it’s about my predicament?”

“Yes, that’s right.” She took a small sip, only to cough from the sudden heat. “Oh ah, gh-hmm! Hah, excuse me. Now yes, I was talking about your predicament. Or more precisely, your daughter’s.”

That took Kishi’s full attention. His arm stopped from lifting the cup fully and his eyes turned sharp. “About my daughter?”

“Yes, I know about her condition. With the eyes and all.”

Now that surprised him. The Kagaris might have been well-off but that didn’t mean they were in any way well-known. All of them, even his wife, lived fairly normal lives. Thus, there shouldn’t be anyone else other than the family and some neighbours who knew about Akko’s eyesight. Especially a random stranger he has never met. At the moment, however, he decided not to ask about that.

“You see, her eyesight isn’t a problem made from normal means. It was neither genetics nor disease, but is a bit more _magical_ in nature.” Croix explained.

“Magical, eh? Sounds fishy.”

“Yes, it does, doesn’t it? There’s no need for you to believe me right away but I can assure you, I’m not lying about this. Her condition is completely related to magic.”

He continued to doubt her. “And how is it that you know about this?” He asked, lifting his cup to his mouth.

“Oh! That’s because—”

Just then, the hot tea hit the man’s lips and startled him. Under most cases, this wouldn’t have scared him but this time, he was too focused on Croix that even a poke could shake him. With a yelp, he lost his grip and the cup, along with its contents, fell onto the carpet. Croix swiftly pulled out a stick-like object from her pocket and with a swish, the tip lighted up and the tea stopped in midair, frozen by a greenish glow.

“I am a witch myself.” With another swish, the cup was lifted safely onto the table and the hot tea poured itself back into the ceramic.

Kishi was left completely flabbergasted. A witch in his house, who knew about Akko’s disability? He personally had never met a witch up close, since not a lot of them lived in the cities. And from the sound of her name, she wasn’t Japanese either. So why would a foreigner witch be interested in Akko, even if her eyesight was removed through magic?

“Ama…” Words could not escape the man’s mouth without sounding like gibberish. He just couldn’t think straight.

“W-wait, there’s no need to be that surprised! I have a proposition to make.” Croix took another sip. “Hmm… Well, you see, even among the witches’ community, disabilities caused through magic aren’t exactly common. Most of our offensive spells were designed to immobilize or knock down. The more dangerous ones are frowned upon usually restricted.”

“Which is why when I heard about a little girl who lost her eyesight at a magic show, I became curious. It’s one thing to damage a sensory organ and it’s another to do so without physical injuring it.”

“So you want to experiment on my daughter?!”

“No no no! Not at all! I simply wish to do regular checkups with her!” Croix defended herself.

Kishi glared at his guest with suspicion. Every second she conversed with him, a certain distrust grew between them. However, at the same time, there was this nagging feeling at the back of his head that told him he should trust her. It bothered him but it wasn’t like there was anything else he could do other than throw her out.

Croix, however, knew exactly why he felt this way. She had invested several thousand yen on a so-called ‘positive pheromones potion’, which had the unique effect of making you ‘attractive’ but not in a romantic way. It basically caused people around you to deem you likeable. An insurance for this moment, just in case.

“And what would she get in return?” Kishi asked, not fully distrusting her just yet.

“Well, a blind child may have a hard time at school, especially when so young. Which is why I’m here to provide you with a home tutor; me!” Croix proudly said the last part in particular.

“Do you have any credentials?”

“Huh?”

“Any teaching experience? Have you even taken care of a child?”

“Um… well…” This wasn’t going as planned. Croix quickly brainstormed some good points about herself. “I did graduate from the most prestigious witch school in the world! Oh, and I’m a big investor of magical equipment, so money is of no problem to me.”

“So that’s a no, then.”

Croix slumped her shoulders. “No, I haven’t…”

“Well then, I’m sure you’ve figured out what the answer is then. You know where the door is.”, Kishi hissed.

Croix tried to refute but stopped early, knowing that whatever she said wouldn’t change his mind. After all, this was his child’s future at hand here. No amount of magic or positive pheromones potion was going to convince Kishi into giving his precious Akko to what was basically a stranger with mystical abilities.

To think that she spent several thousand yen on that potion. What a waste.

“I see… I apologize for taking up your time then.” Croix replied as she stood up. Honestly, she was banking it all on actually succeeding in convincing him. If that didn’t work, she’d have to go back to her old plan without the data she wanted. A scientist like herself wouldn’t put up with a plan unless she was 100 per cent certain. Akko’s blindness planted a seed of doubt in her mind, seeing that there were unwanted side-effects.

Before she could walk away, a small person peered through the living room door and along with it, a gentle voice squeaked. “Oto-san, is that you? Who’s that with you?”

“Ah, Akko? When did you wake up, sweety?” her father asked. The little girl known as Akko turned to his general direction, her hand still at the door. “Just a few minutes ago. I heard a voice and I didn’t know who it was. Is she your friend?”

“Uh, well… More like acquaintances really.” Normally, anyone would have been insulted by this but it wasn’t as if he was lying. Kishi and Croix literally just met, the latter of which decided to approach his home. Plus, Croix seemed a bit weird by his standards anyway.

Oh and he’s married. Don’t want any funny thoughts.

“Oh, okay! It’s nice to meet you, miss! My name is Akko.” The little girl introduced herself cheerfully, walking towards the witch. She did a little bow, a show of politeness towards one’s elders. Croix shrugged in response. “A pleasure. My name is Croix.”

“Ms Croix, you are really bright.”

For some odd reason, Croix was taken aback from that sudden statement. At the same time, she can’t help but blush in pride. “Well, I am somewhat of a scientist. Being bright comes with the job.” She bragged to Akko, earning unamused looks from Kishi.

“Ooo, what do you do, Ms Scientist Croix? Rocket ships? Hologram robots?”

“Huh, robots that create holographic projections do sound interesting… But not those at the moment. I deal with more mystical fields, such as magic.”

Suddenly, Akko smiled so large that one could assume it would’ve jumped off her face. Her greyish empty eyes were suddenly so starry and full of happiness. “WOW, YOU’RE A WITCH?! THAT’S SO COOOOOL!!”

Kishi watched as his guest explained magic to Akko. He personally didn’t understand any of it but watching Akko pay full attention put a smile on his face. His little girl truly loved magic, more so than anyone else he’d ever met. He remembered his time as a young teen, how he went to see a fortune teller for fun with his friends, never actually taking it even somewhat seriously.

The fortune-teller told him about his past, present and future. And while he wasn’t that surprised regarding the first two, taking it as only coincidence, it was the future that intrigued him. The witch told him that his future was clouded and uncertain, but there was one thing that kept constant. He would one day have a wife he loved greatly, and a child he loved just as much. There was no guarantee that he’d become successful or rich or highly influential but the idea did appeal to him.

A week later, he’d meet his would-be wife at the train station. In a month, they became friends. After about a year, they tested the waters and started dating. Later on, they broke up but then got together again. It was a while really but in the end, he married his best friend and the two gave birth to their only child; Akko.

Kishi felt sentimental, thinking about that sequence of memories. Looking at the present, he felt a twinge in his heart. It’s been a while seen he’s seen his daughter smile so brightly, ever since that accursed day. And this stranger, this witch, had done so so easily. He knew very well that Croix has her own reasons for being here, all of which relate to Akko, and he wasn’t sure if he should take the chance. It seemed irresponsible to hire a person he’d never met, but that’s the case with babysitters, right?

“Croix,” Kishi called over. “I’ve been thinking… and I guess I can at least think about it.”

“Think about what?” Little Akko asked. Her father went and explained. “We’ve been looking for someone to take care of you while we’re not around.”

Akko gasped in surprise. “So Miss Croix is going to take care of me?! A witch?!”

“I said I’ll think about it.”

Croix stopped her little magic show and turned, “Really?”

He nodded. “But don’t expect much. You still lack any form of qualifications, and I’m not even sure if I need magic in this household right now.”

“But otou-San…!” Akko argued, though was promptly ignored.

“I understand.” Croix stored her wand away and pulled out her wallet. “Here’s my card. If you ever change your mind, just call me.”

After giving the card, Croix smiled at Akko before heading towards the front door. “It was nice meeting you, Akko. I hope I’ll see you again soon.”

“BYE, MISS CROIX!!!” Akko waved at her direction.

Croix, with her magic, summoned her broom to her call. Well, it wasn’t placed that far anyway so it didn’t take that long. Thank God no one tried to steal it or anything. It wasn’t as if she knew what Japan’s daily life was like. She’s only been here for a few months!

“She was so cool, wasn’t she?!” Akko beamed, bright enough to blind a man. Said man was, unfortunately, her father.

“She was… eccentric.”

“So are you going to call her?”

“I’ll think about it.”

Akko frowned, “Otou-san…”

Unbeknownst to the two, Tamtam had strolled in, meowing loudly for more food.

* * *

Once she was finally out of view, Croix decided to collect her thoughts for the day. Good news was that she has a chance! A fairly small chance, but a chance nonetheless. Bad news is that the pheromones potions didn’t do squat, so either Kishi was an impressive father or she got scammed out of her money. She liked to imagine it being the former since her pride would be ruined if it was the latter.

Meeting the girl had given her the opportunity to investigate those eyes of hers at a glance. From the physical aspect, it didn’t seem that odd. Her eyes were white and cloudy as if she was blind her entire life. And yet, she had a strange aura surrounding her, calm like the waves. Any ordinary person wouldn’t have noticed it, but for an experienced witch like herself, it was blatantly obvious.

Akko Kagari has magic. Lots of it.

Though, without further investigations, it was impossible to determine an accurate measurement. A lot of witches prefer the traditional way of ‘feeling it’ but Croix was a scientist. She would not accept anything less than a table of numerical values. Despite that, even she could tell that it was way more than the average witch.

“So this is where that excess magic went…” Croix spoke to herself. Such an occurrence had never happened before, or at least she never heard of it. “Now it’s even more important to get that job. Haah, what did I get myself into?”

With those thoughts running in her head, she flew off towards her temporary home; a small and cheap apartment in the less developed parts of the city.

* * *

CLINK CLINK CLINK

The sounds of silverware repeatedly hitting the ceramics, echoed in the dining room. Akko was fairly young and still learning how to eat with a spoon, so the noise was expected. Thankfully all the food had been neatly packed into a bowl, so she’d get all the side dishes in one scoop. Even the ones she hated, like vegetables.

Dinner time was a time for the family to mingle. While it’s often seen as rude to speak when eating, it’s not the same when both sides converse. Which was what made today especially awkward when only one person was speaking.

“And then she had the gall to run away from work?! She’s supposed to be managing the company! That bitch! ”

“Honey, language.” Kishi told, taking a small piece of chicken and rice into his mouth, alongside some sauce. The sweetness of said sauce blanketed the chicken entirely, perfectly blending itself with the refreshing warm rice. ‘Aaa, if only we could eat like this every day.’ Kishi thought to himself.

Makoto Kagari, his beautiful and patient wife, was currently chomping down onto a spoonful of dinner with the intensity of a savage dog. If there was a law for abusing one’s dinnerware, she would have been sent to maximum security prison.

“Also, isn’t it a bit rude to call your best friend a B-word?” Kishi asked.

“Natsumi and I may have been friends since kindergarten, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s far too lazy for her own good! I mean, she’s been trying to skip out on work ever since she got that managerial position!”

“She never actually wanted it, if I recall. Why didn’t you take it instead?”

Makoto took another mouthful. “Ash if! Wrhy vould I vant thrat?! Jush too much vork, if chou asrk me!”

“Please swallow first, honey.” Kishi said, sighing before continuing. “You two are just the same, huh?” ‘Not wanting that responsibility and everything.’

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!”

Letting go of the argument, Kishi recalled the person he met this morning. Croak, was it? It’s no Japanese name, that’s for sure. And she did say she graduated from a magic school or something. He had never heard of any school like that in Japan, which meant this Croak person came from another country. Heck, maybe even another continent.

A few nudges snapped him out of his thoughts, courtesy of Akko. “Oto-san, tell mom about the witch lady!” she whispered loudly. Well, as loud as a whisper can be.

It was loud enough for the older woman to hear. “What’s this I hear about a witch?” Makoto stopped her rant to ask.

“Aah, well…” Kishi took his time thinking of how to explain. “We had a visitor this morning—”

“SHE WAS A WITCH!” Akko interrupted. “SHE WAS SO COOL! SHE HAD A WAND AND EVERYTHING!”

“Akko!” scolded the father.

“What? It’s true!”

A loud clang was heard, causing the two to turn to Makoto. She had dropped her spoon onto the plate, her eyes wide and surprised. Kishi was worried that this might happen, and here it was.

Ever since that magic show the family watched, Makoto was not fond of magic. Since Akko’s blindness only occurred after the show, it was easy to deduce that magic was involved. The damage was abrupt and severe, and yet it healed too quickly. No explanation could be given as to what caused it via modern medicine.

Makoto asked shakily, “A-and what was she here for?”

Kishi sighed, before answering, “She said she wanted to see about Akko’s, ehh… condition. She suspected as much as we did; It was magic. In return, she’d tutor Akko, free of charge I might add.”

“And what did you say?”

“I said I’d think about it.”

“Yo-YOU’D THINK ABOUT IT?!” Makoto stood up angrily. “YOU MEAN YOU WOULD’VE ACCEPTED HER OFFER?!”

“Not without your approval!”

“But you could’ve!”

“It was a good offer! She felt honest enough! Plus, she knows magic more than we do. She can fix it.”

“Kishi,” Makoto rubbed her forehead, aching in pain. “Magic is what caused our little baby girl like this! How can you expect some random stranger to know exactly how to fix it? What if she makes it worse?!”

Kishi thought about it hard. She was right in some ways. There was no way of telling if whatever this Croak person does will work, hell he wasn’t even sure if he could trust her. She seemed well-spoken and knowledgeable in the field of magic, and the only reason he didn’t trust her was because she sought them out. Other than that, how was it any different than looking for a tutor themselves?

However, he loves his wife. And so, he was willing to concede just this once.

“You’re right. Magic caused this and I’m not willing to endanger Akko for a chance of her getting better.” Kishi sighed one last time tonight. “I’m sorry, honey.”

Makoto pulled his hand on the table, holding it lovingly. “It’s alright. I’m sorry I was a bit harsh. I’m just… worried, alright? I used to think I had everything figured out but then, life just likes to a wrench from time to time. I just don’t know what to do…”

“Honey…”

And so, an understanding was met between the two. Unfortunately, they had decided against hiring the mysterious witch into taking care of Akko. It was too risky and they didn’t know how to deal with magic. Therefore, it was, in their best interest, to find someone else.

“So we’re not getting her here?”

“No, Akko. We’re not.”

“Awww…”

Unbeknownst to them, a small wisp had escaped Akko’s empty eyes. It was faint and lasted about a second but definitely was it noticeable.

Tamtam meowed, curious of what it saw.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I don't find a lot of LWA fanfics here that interest me since most of them are just shipping fanfics. So I wanted to at least put something in the barrel that's about adventure and story and stuff, and less about lovey-dovey things.
> 
> Comment your thoughts and subscribe to any new updates. I won't make promises when it'll update but I'll try my best.


End file.
